The sight
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam's already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

__

**Mind control/ telepathic control:"Hello"**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

Dean stood outside of Pastor Jims house, watching Sam run around with Achilles, the younger boy chasing the dog through the yard. He was waiting for his father to return home from his latest hunt. A witch in Louisiana from what he heard.

John had dropped them off at the preachers house so Caleb, who was staying there for a while, could watch them while he and Jim left on the hunt. He wouldn't have taken the preacher if it wasn't for the fact that Jim believed he could _talk_ the witch out of doing magic and had insisted upon going along.

Dean looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. "Sammy! Time to get inside! C'mon!"

The smaller boy ran up to the porch, a heavy pout on his face. "Awwwww, but Dean!"

"But nothing Sam. Inside."

Sam huffed angrily, but trudged inside, his brother and the dog following.

When they entered the kitchen Caleb turned to grin at them, stirring a pot on the stove. Dean was immediately suspicious. Whenever Caleb smiled like that it usually meant he was gonna pull a prank on the younger boy.

"What're you smiling at Damien?", the fourteen year old asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caleb smiled. "Nothing Deuce."

Dean grinned wider at the nickname and moved to the older boy's side, peering into the pot at what appeared to be a large clumpy noodle monster. "What the hell is that thing? Dude, I think it blinked at me."

"It's mac n' cheese…or at least, it's supposed to be.", The older boy said frowning. "I followed what the box said!"

Dean sighed, surprised by the older boy's lack of any cooking skill whatsoever. "You forgot to stir the noodles. They clump if you don't stir them."

Caleb looked down at the younger boy and for a moment wondered how he knew, then he remembered who he was talking to. Dean was left alone so often that it was no surprise he knew how to make mac n' cheese. Hell he knew how to make things much more complex than mac n' cheese. He had to in order to keep himself and Sam healthy and fed.

"-throw it out."

He blinked, having completely missed what Dean said, having been too busy thinking. "What?"

The teen sighed, grabbing the pot off the stove and pouring the hot water out carefully. "I said we might as well throw it out. Maybe order pizza or something."

"Yeah. I'll get the number.", Caleb said, heading into the living room for the phonebook.

When he left the room Dean poured the clumped noodles into the trash and turned to Sam who had began shifting through his pockets for something, eyes wide.

"What's wrong Sammy?", he asked, moving over to his baby brother.

Sam frowned. "I think I lost my knife. The one dad gave me."

"What? Where? Do you know how pissed dad's gonna be?", Dean asked, giving his brother a reproachful look.

"I know Dean. I had it earlier. It must've fallen out of my pocket in the yard. I-I'll just go out real quick and get it, you can come with so I'm not alone.", Sam said hopefully.

Dean shook his head. "No way Sam. You know what dad says."

"But Dean," Sam moaned. "I have to get it back. You said it yourself, Dad'll get pissed if I don't!"

"No Sam."

"Dean please!", the smaller boy pleaded, giving his older brother his famous Sammy pout, complete with puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed, unable to deny his baby brother anything when he pouted. "Fine, but let's make it quick."

* * *

"I ordered half-cheese and half-", Caleb said, stopping when he realized Dean and Sam weren't in the room. Frowning he headed for the Stairs thinking they might be upstairs. "Sam? Dean? Where are you guys?"

* * *

Dean glanced up when he heard Caleb call for them and growled. "Shit! Hurry up Sam!"

Both boys began searching faster, digging around in the grass, and getting farther away from the house. As Dean searched haphazardly through the grass he felt a stinging pain in his hand. He cursed and pulled his up to his face in an attempt to see the damage. After realizing it was gonna need stitches he groaned, looking down in an attempt to see what he'd cut his palm on.

Reaching around slowly, he caught hold of it and pulled. It didn't budge. Straining his eyes he could make out a sharp corner of what he guessed was a metal box. He quickly dug it out and stared at it. It was small and compact, with a hinge lid. Curiosity getting the better of him he quickly jerked, tugging it open and staring at what was inside. A piece of folded paper lay on top of a small violet eye shaped stone. He frowned, picking up the stone with his injured hand and the paper with the other.

"I want to see.", he read, confused by the words. As soon as they left his mouth a numbing sensation so slight that he really didn't notice began traveling up his fingertips.

"Dean, I found it!"

He looked up, temporarily distracted from the stone in his hand and the numbness that was now slowly creeping up his arm. Forgetting about the note and stone, he shoved them back into the box and put it back into the hole. When he'd put it back he stood up and made his way over to Sam, the numbness beginning spread across his whole body.

"Good. Let's get back in-", he said, stopping and putting a hand to his head, a wave of dizziness hitting him.

"Dean?", Sam questioned, a hint of fear in his voice. "You okay?"

He felt his knee's give out and, realizing something was wrong, glanced towards the house. "S'mmy…get Caleb."

* * *

"Caleb! Caleb!"

Up in the bedroom Caleb shot up, the fear in Sam's voice Making his heart freeze. He darted down the stairs, into the kitchen and out the back door, following the small boy's cries. As he burst out the back door and into the cold night air his eyes settled on the two boys, Sam Sitting on the ground beside his brother, who lay unmoving on the grass, eyes closed.

"What happened?", Caleb cried moving over to the two boys and looking over Dean.

Sam's teary eyes stared up at him, glistening in the darkness. "W-We were looking for my knife. I lost it and dad would have been mad, and Dean, he was helping me find it…and he…I found it and he was all…dizzy and he fell over and I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Caleb put a hand on the kids shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Calm down runt. G-Go call Bobby, tell him to get here as fast as he can. Can you do that for me?"

The younger boy nodded and slowly got up, running back to the house and leaving Caleb alone with his unconscious brother. The older boy immediately checked Dean's vitals, noticing the cut on his hand, and, when he was sure the teen was breathing, picked him up, running into the house.

When he got inside Sam was on the phone gasping and whimpering to Bobby, telling him to come quick and that Dean was hurt. Putting Dean down on the couch Caleb took the phone from Sam hoping to give Bobby the kind of information that the ten year old had probably forgotten in his panic.

"Bobby?"

"Caleb? What happened boy?"

Caleb sighed. "Sam dropped his knife outside earlier and they went out to get it. He says Dean collapsed, and he called me. I checked his vitals and they're good, but he hasn't woken up."

"So he just collapsed?"

Caleb nodded, knowing the older hunter couldn't see him. "That's what Sammy said. He said he got dizzy and collapsed. He has a cut on his hand, you think that could have something to do with it?"

He heard Bobby get up and shuffle through some things. "Maybe. I'm on my way. Call John, he should be aware and try and keep Sammy calm. You know how he is when it comes to Dean."

Caleb glanced at Sam. "Yeah, I know. See you soon."

"Yeah."

Hanging up, he dialed John's number, relieved when the grizzled hunter picked up. "John Winchester."

"Yeah, John it's Caleb. Look, Dean…"

"Dean what?", the older hunter growled, worry evident in his voice.

"He passed out. Are you-Are you on your way back?", Caleb asked, hopeful.

For a moment there was silence, then a heavy sigh. "Yeah."

The teen sighed. "Good. I called Bobby, he should be here soon. How long you gonna be?"

He heard a muffled voice in the background then John sighed. "Few hours as long as Jim doesn't make me obey traffic laws. See you then."

"Kay."

"Till then...", He could hear the worry in Johns voice. "Keep him safe."

"I will."

Hanging up the phone he made his way to Dean's side where Sam was waiting, looking down at his older brother with worry and fear. Caleb felt the same way.

"Relax runt. Bobby's on his way, I'm sure Deuce is fine.", he said staring down at the smaller boy, who's eyes were trained on his older brother's still form.

"You're sure?", Sam asked, glancing up at him.

"Yeah I'm sure."

A groan from the couch alerted them to the fact that Dean was waking up and they both turned to look at him, a sense of relief overcoming them.

"Deuce? You okay?", Caleb asked leaning down to see check on the groaning teen.

"Y-Yeah, if feeling like I just got hit by a truck constitutes as okay." Dean said as he sat up and turned to look at him making both Caleb and Sam gasp with surprise. "Damien? Sammy? W-What's wrong?"

Staring at the lean teen on the couch Caleb found himself speechless, so it was up to Sam to say it. "Dean, You're eyes are…_violet_."

* * *

**So…? Whatcha think? Coolio or what? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam's already has his powers.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love reviews! So tasty and reviewtiful. Glad you liked! Hope this chapter pleases.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

_**Mind control/ telepathic control:**__**"Hello"**_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

"Alright now Dean, follow the light.", Bobby said, watching the teen's eyes closely as he followed the small flashlight back and forth. The violet of his eyes seemed almost to glow when the old hunter clicked off the light and turned to the waiting Sam and Caleb. "Well, it's the damnedest thing ,but besides a little change in eye color he seems fine."

"So he's gonna be okay?", Sam asked glancing at his brother before turning to Bobby.

"From what I can tell.", he said.

The slight sighs and relieved drop of both Sam and Caleb's shoulders told Bobby how worried they'd been for the teen who now sat grinning his usual proud grin on the couch.

Said teen stood up and grinned wider. "Sweet. Can I go look in the mirror now?"

Sighing Bobby nodded, sharing a look with Caleb that clearly said "Winchesters. What can ya' do?".

In seconds Dean was off to the bathroom, Sam following along, leaving the two older hunters alone.

"So, when's John getting' here? Thought you called 'im.", Bobby said glancing at the clock.

Caleb sighed. "I did. Jim's probably making him obey traffic laws again."

Bobby shook his head, a grin forming." He should know by now that John Winchester doesn't obey traffic laws to him they're more like-"

"Guidelines.", Dean cut in, sauntering back into the room, Sam following him as he normally did.

They had to admit, His now violet eyes were stunning. Several shades lighter than anything natural and a strange compliment to his lightly tanned skin and sandy blond hair.

"Chicks are so gonna dig this new look.", The teen said grinning wildly while flopping back down on the couch.

"What chicks? You're only fourteen.", Caleb said smirking.

Sam, being devious as he was immediately perked up. "Lots of girls like Dean. He's like a babe magnet. God knows why."

Feigning hurt the older boy sighed. "Sammy, I'm hurt. They love because I'm charming and exceptionally good looking."

Bobby groaned rolling his eyes. "And so humble too."

Dean flashed a grin. "Of course."

* * *

Had they not been interrupted by the sound of a car puling up and John and Pastor Jim making their way inside, they probably would have continued with their banter, but instead they ended up spending an hour or so explaining to John that physically Dean was fine and they only change seemed to be his eye color.

"So he's okay?", John asked eyeing his son carefully, his worry a bit more obvious than usual due to the strangeness of the situation.

"For the third time, yes.", Bobby groaned, giving the other hunter an exasperated glare. "He's fine so stop askin'."

"I'm just a bit concerned Bobby. Peoples eyes don't just change color for no damn reason. What if he's possessed or under some spell?"

Caleb shook his head. "No way he's possessed. I gave him holy water earlier. Nothin'. Not even a hiccup."

Dean grimaced. "You put holy water in my drink and didn't tell me? Dude, what the hell?"

Shrugging Caleb pointed to Sam. "It was the runt's idea and we didn't put it in your drink, it was your drink."

"Sammy, what the hell?", Dean growled.

"I thought with your eyes all weird you might have been possessed. Sorry.", the younger boy said softly.

"Dude.", Dean groaned. "So not cool."

"It was perfectly reasonable and you know it Dean.", John said crossing his arms before turning back to Bobby. "We still haven't ruled out a spell."

Bobby sighed. "I'll call Josh. He's best at that kinda thing. Till then we outta get some rest. It's late."

Jim smiled. "Yes. John you can take the couch., Caleb and Bobby can use the extra cots, and the boys can use their room."

With that said they all headed off to bed, a sense of uneasiness lingering with each one. A feeling like something was off, wrong and out of place. Unbeknownst to them, the feeling was right.

* * *

Outside in a small metal box, the small stone shaped eye thrummed softly, emitting a soft glow that highlighted the small smear of blood on it's cool smooth surface and inside, hidden under his eyelids, Dean's eyes did the same.

* * *

' _He was looking down at himself, holding the stone from the box in his hand, eyes on the ground. He kept repeating something. Whispering it while he clutched the smooth violet stone._

"_Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum."_

_He knew what that meant. It was Latin. The same words from the paper. I want to see. What did it mean? I want to-_

"_Dean."_

"_C'mon dean. Get up."'_

"c'mon Dean."

He opened his eyes, groaning. "S'mmy Wh't timesit?"

His baby brother sighed. "It's _eleven_ Dean. You were really out, man. Dad tried to wake you up like three times. He kinda just gave up and let you sleep."

With another groan, he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. What a weird dream. Standing up he ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Sam, and gasped. His brother was surrounded by a weird bluish light that seemed to fluctuate as he breathed. Carefully reaching out, he attempted to touch it, only for Sam's voice to pull his attention away.

"Dean? You okay?"

Dean frowned eyes never leaving the strange blue…_thing_. "Go get dad."

"Why?", Sam asked, frowning.

Dean gave him the firm "Because I said so look" and repeated. "Go get dad."

Nodding, the seriousness in his brothers eyes stopping him from asking any more questions, he rushed down the stairs, reappearing several minutes later with their father in tow. The man was immediately at his son's side, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Looking at his father he saw the same light, only his was a soft steely gray and almost seemed more rigid. It took him a few seconds to work up anything remotely intelligent, his attention having been focused on the strange lights surrounding his brother and father, realizing that there wasn't one around him.

"I'm not really sure."

* * *

"Now explain it again son.", Bobby said, staring at the young teen, his focus on the boy's eyes.

"I woke up and there was this light around Sammy, and at first I thought it was just him, but you all have them. Everyone, but me.", he said , eyes wandering over the strange lights.

"What are they doing?", Pastor Jim asked, at theory forming in his mind.

He watched closely as Dean squinted his eyes and glanced at each person in the room in turn. His eyes seemed to settle longest on two people in particular. The two psychics in the room. Sam and Caleb.

"Most of them are just sorta there, but Sam and Caleb's are moving. Kinda messing with the others.", Dean said eyes going back to the Pastor.

Jim smiled, His theory confirmed. "I believe they're auras."

Sam frowned, forehead creasing. "Auras as in-"

"The physical manifestation of the human soul. I've read about people who can see and read auras. I'm guessing Sam and Caleb being psychic is what makes their auras reach out while the rest of our stay relatively still.", Jim said nodding.

John huffed. "He's seeing auras?"

Nodding Jim looked at Dean. "I believe so."

It made sense. Dean had to admit that. But of course that gave rise an uncomfortable question.

"Why don't I have one?", He asked, Slightly upset by his lack of an aura, which Jim had said was the manifestation of the human soul. Did he lack a soul?

Jim shrugged, seeing the teen's worry. "I'd have to guess that you can't see your own, only those of other people. That's usually how it is with those who can see auras."

Caleb gave the teen a pat on the shoulder and smirked. "Welcome to the freak club deuce."

Dean shoved his side and childishly stuck his tongue out. "Bite me Damien."

Grinning Caleb shook his head. "I'd really rather not."

Deciding to ask while they were still kinda on topic Sam cut in before his brother could respond. "Could this have to do with his change in eye color?"

John nodded. "Good question."

Bobby looked at Dean then nodded as well. "Maybe. We should look into it. Maybe it's happened before."

"You really think so? Wouldn't people notice something like a change in eye color to _violet_?", Caleb asked.

Bobby nodded. "Maybe. Maybe not. People ain't always that observant."

Caleb nodded. "We better hope so, cause with eyes like these," he motioned to Dean. "he's sure to get noticed."

Glancing at Dean everyone in the room went quiet. Then, with a sudden burst of excitement Sam smiled. "Maybe not."

* * *

**What's Sam's idea? What will happen next? Review and I'll post quicker then you'll find out. Btw, Please feel free to post a review with a power idea for dean. I'll pick my faves and see if I can work them in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

_**Mind control/ telepathic control:"Hello"**_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

"Sunglasses? Your great idea is sunglasses?", Dean said, groaning and giving his brother that "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" look. "What am I supposed to do at night? I'll look like a freakin' druggie wearin' them in the dark."

"It's better than letting people see your eyes.", Sam said, giving him an apologetic look.

"The runt's got a point there. Better they think you're a druggie than a violet eyed freak ,right?", Caleb said flashing a grin. "Anyway, we better get downstairs and help with the research before your dad gets all grumpy and makes us do extra laps."

Sighing, all three boys made their way downstairs, Dean's eyes hidden by the sunglasses Caleb and Sam had spent a good forty minutes finding. When they entered the living room it was less than shocking to find Bobby, John, and Pastor Jim surrounded by stacks of paper and books, a laptop open near Bobby, and a hunting knife by John.

"Anything?", Dean asked, glancing around at the three men, eyes focused on their auras.

"Well, there are several different cases of changes in eye color, but none like your's. Most were caused by either trauma or possession", Bobby said sifting through the papers nearby." and none allowed the person to see auras."

A knock at the door caught their attention and Caleb moved to open it.

"Josh's here!", He called from the entryway, leading the other teen into the cluttered living room.

Glancing around Josh took in everything, from the knife John was now twirling to the black sunglasses hiding Dean's eyes. He was quickly in front of the teen, sighing. "Well, lets see 'em."

Dean nodded and pulled the sunglasses off, blinking up at Josh. Now that he was looking he could see that Josh's aura, like Sam and Caleb's, was different. It didn't quite reach out, but it did react to other auras, Caleb's, who was closer, more than any others.

Leaning down to get a better look Josh frowned. "I've never seen a spell like this before? What are the side effects?"

"He's seeing auras.", Sam said, staring at his brothers eyes curiously.

"Really?", Josh said, obviously intrigued. "As in-"

Dean nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. The personification of the human soul and all that stuff."

"What's it look like?", Josh asked, Curiosity filling his voice.

Smirking at him, Dean winked. "Pretty lights."

Josh rolled his eyes, ignoring the teen's sarcastic remark, and made his way over to the three adults in the room. "Researching?"

Both Bobby and John nodded and gave a grunt. Their usual response.

"I'll give you a hand.", The teen said plopping down in a chair and grabbing a nearby book.

* * *

Several hours later found them all surrounded by a mess of papers, books, and empty pizza boxes. Dean now lazed beside Sam, eyes dazed with bordom. All in all it was a familiar setup for the messy rooms inhabitants.

"Found something.", Bobby said, glancing up from his laptop.

"What is it?", Dean asked, making his way over to the older hunter, looking at the screen. "They call it the Gel'ziabar Stone. It's a mystic artifact used by a sect of monks thousands of years ago to get what they call "The Sight"."

John huffed. "What does this have to do with Dean?"

"Those who use the stone and absorb it's power have _violet eyes_.", Bobby said, looking pointedly at Dean.

All eyes were immediately on the violet eyed teen. "Look, I didn't-wait. What does it look like?"

Flipping the laptop around he showed him a picture of a familiar violet, eye shaped stone, in small metal box with a hinge lid. Dean felt his heart speed up as he realized that it was the box that he'd found in the yard that night.

"Ah hell. I've seen that stone. Out in the yard. We were looking for Sammy's knife and I cut my hand on the box. I dug it up and _I might have read the paper in the box_.", Dean said softly, giving a nervous grin.

John growled harshly, giving his son a harsh glare. "Why would you do that Dean? Don't you remember what I taught you?"

Dean flinched away, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry sir."

John sighed, shaking his head at his eldest before turning back to Bobby. "Is there any way to fix it?"

"Fix it?", Bobby asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Is there a way to reverse it?", John asked, rolling his eyes.

Bobby flipped the laptop back around and skimmed the page, frowning as he read over the information.

Dean leaned forward, eyes on the old hunter. "Well? Is there a way to reverse it?"

Bobby looked up and frowned. "Doesn't look like it. And it looks like there's more than just auras comin' up. Says here that the monks went into a meditative state for Seven days, each day representing a new aspect of The Sight."

"Seven days?", Dean groaned, plopping back onto a nearby couch. "Great. Just great."

* * *

The next morning found Bobby, John , Caleb, and Jim still researching, Josh having left to talk to some of his contacts, and Dean and Sam still asleep. A sudden unhappy groan drew all eyes to Bobby, who had an intense frown on his face.

"Problem Bobby?", Jim asked walking into the room.

The grizzled hunter flipped the laptop around, letting the preacher read, and nodded. "Oh yeah. Look at this."

John's heart quickened. Was it something bad? Was Dean in danger? "What is it?"

When Jim had finished both men turned to look at the others in the room, gazes stopping on John. The worry in their eyes told John what he needed to know. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Bobby, what is it?", Caleb asked moving to the screen and reiterating John's question.

Jim pointed out a paragraph and sighed. "There're more recent cases than the monks that we can find. They fell into coma's on the seventh day, and …well, they died."

Caleb moaned, a look of fear on his face. "How many cases?"

Jim gazed at him. "Six."

"Any survivors?", Josh and John asked at the same time.

Sighing, Jim shook his head. "That's the problem, so far we could only find six cases. All six died."

"What are we gonna-",John began, but a creek on the stairs and a soft voice interrupted him.

"I'm gonna die?"

The sudden fearful question alerted them all to the presence of the middle Winchester, violet eyes wide with fear. Confirming it, by looking at their faces and the way their auras seemed to waver, as if hurt or sad, he turned and rushed upstairs. John felt his heart lurch.

In seconds he was out of his chair and rushing after his son. "Dean!"

* * *

Dean sat on his small twin bed, eyes closed, facing the wall. From what little research they could gather, he was going to die in six days. Six short days, at the age of fourteen. This was why he had trouble believing in god. The great forgiving savior Jim always talked about. What kind of god would take his mother away? Give his baby brother visions that hurt and scared him? What kind of god would let him die?

"Dean…son…you ready to come down? Sammy's real worried about you. Everybody's worried about you."

He turned over to face his dad, who was standing in the doorway, dark eyes on the teen. "I can't dad. I can't face them.", he said softly, a deep resonating sorrow, so unlike his normal exuberance, in his voice.

Sighing softly, John moved to the bed and sat down, giving his son a soft comforting look that was rarely seen on his face. "Why not?"

Glancing up, Dean felt tears begin to trail down his cheeks as it sunk in. The pain. The reality. _The fear_. "I'm going to die dad. I'm going to die and I'm scared."

John felt his heart break. In all of his son's life he'd never heard Dean say he was afraid. Not when his mother died, not when he was attacked by what they were hunting. Never. To hear the young teen say it almost tore him apart. He realized that the fearsome hunter, who could take down werewolves and Spirits with ease, use a gun without the slightest hesitation, and would jump in the way of a Wendigo to protect his family, was still just a fourteen year old boy. A child who needed to be reassured that he was going to be okay.

"You're not going to die. I won't let that happen. We'll find a way to fix this.", He said firmly, giving his son a firm look. "Is that clear?".

The violet eyed teen wiped his eyes and gave his dad his signature grin. "Yes sir."

John's face softened again and he grinned back. "Good. You ready to come down now?"

Dean nodded, standing up. "I think-woah..."

He wavered, feeling woozy. His body was going numb again. The strange empty sensation traveling up his cut hand and branching out. Unbeknownst to him his eyes had begun to glow softly, an eerie violet that shadowed his face. _What was happening?_

* * *

Outside the stone had begun to glow as well, the plants nearby starting to wither slightly and droop. As the glow intensified, soft words echoed from inside the stone._Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum._

* * *

Dean felt his legs give out and he moaned in pain and confusion. He could hear the words echoing in his mind like thousands of voices calling out to him. _Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum._

His father rushed forward catching him before he could fall to the hard ground and glanced down. "Dean? Dean? I need some help in here!"

The last thing Dean heard was the thundering of footsteps and the cries of several familiar voices as everything faded away to a darkness tinged with violet. Then the dream began. _Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum._

_"I want to see."_

**Crazy or what? C'mon people! Any power suggestions? Just tell me what you wanna see. Pwease.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

_**Mind control/ telepathic control: "Hello"**_

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

"calm down ya idjit!"

John whirled around and continued pacing angrily. "His eyes were _glowing_ Bobby! My son's eyes were glowing! He was spewing Latin for fuck's sake! How can I calm down?"

Bobby put a hand on the agitated mans shoulder and sighed. "John I know it's hard, but this isn't helping him."

John sighed heavily, plopped down on a nearby chair, and held his head in his hands. "I know. It's just…you didn't see him Bobby. He just kept saying Volo video vidi visum. I mean I know it's Latin for ummm…"

"I want to see."

They turned to see Sam, standing in the doorway, Caleb by his side. It had been Sam who had spoken, his voice softer than usual. The ten year old sighed, walking over to his dad.

"He was saying it last night in his dream."

John frowned at his son. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"You didn't find it strange that _Deuce_ was spewing _Latin_ in his sleep? Really runt?", Caleb said, giving him a dubious look.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I said I didn't think about it, not that I didn't find it strange."

Caleb gave him a slight shove. "Don't get snippy with me runt."

"I'm not a-"

John heaved a great sigh and stood up. "That's enough boys. Bobby, what do you think?"

Bobby shook his head. "About what exactly?"

John sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "The words. What should we do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

' _He was staring down at himself again, reaching out to touch his shoulder as his voive whispered the same words. _

"_Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vidi visum. Volo video vi-"_

_As soon as his hand fell upon the other's arm, the dream him stopped whispering and turned his head to glance at him from the corner of his violet eyes. The other him tilted his head at an unnatural angle and stood up slowly._

"_What's going on…?", Dean asked, looking at the other him. _

"_Don't you want to see?", It said softly.'_

His eyes shot open and he groaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his head. What happened to him? He heard a light snoring beside him and turned slightly to get a look at the person making the noise. Pastor Jim was sleeping soundly in a nearby chair, his normally bright aura soft and faded.

He leaned over and poked the pastor in the ribs frowning when the preachers aura stayed dull. "Pastor Jim…?" When the preacher continued to snore he rolled his eyes, causing them to flash violet and the preachers aura to flare up. "of course. Is it too much to ask that he **wake up **when I bug him?"

* * *

In the other room Sam and Caleb both groaned, a slight twinge of pain in their heads, like the start of a bad migraine. John and Bobby shared a worried glance.

"You boy's okay?", Bobby asked, glancing toward the stairs as if expecting Dean to be awake.

When the pain cleared, both boys straightened. "Yeah…fine."

* * *

Suddenly, Jim's eyes shot open and he blinked dazedly, his aura returning to normal.

Dean frowned for a moment. Had he woken him up just by wanting him to? He shook his head to clear away the thought and put on a smug grin. Of course not. "It lives."

Jim started, quickly turning to the teen, only to relax when he saw it was only Dean. "You're awake. I'll go get your father."

He got up quickly and made his way downstairs to go get John, leaving Dean alone. As soon as the preacher was gone the teen sat up and glanced around. He was relieved to find that nothing looked different. That was a good sign.

"You okay Deuce?"

Glancing up at the door he frowned. Everyone was in the doorway, John in the front, aura twisted. "Yeah…fine."

John groaned. "You're obviously not fine Dean. You passed out. We need to fix this, now. You kept repeating something in Latin. Volo video vidi visum. Do you know why? "

He frowned. "No, but I keep hearing that phrase in my dreams."

Jim pushed through the crowd in the doorway and handed the hunter a familiar better box. "Maybe this'll help. I got it from the yard earlier."

John took the box from the preacher, carefully opening it. The stone inside was thrumming softly, casting a light purple glow throughout the room. On the once smooth violet stone were the same words,Volo video vidi visum, and under that in slightly larger letters was a name-_Dean Winchester_. Everyone gathered around and stared into the box for a moment before Dean broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

* * *

Several hours of staring at the glowing stone later and they were all getting a little grumpy. Caleb plopped down in a kitchen chair and growled. "God. This isn't getting us anywhere. staring at a Latin phrase, just hoping for answers."

Dean nodded, giving an over exaggerated sigh. "I'm with ya. Sammy, get me a coke."

The smaller boy gave his brother a roll of his eyes. "Get it yourself."

"Is it too much to ask for you to **get your great older brother a damn coke**?", Dean said, giving his brother a slight shove as his eyes flashed violet, Sam's aura flaring.

There it was again, the slight arching pain, like warning lights. Sam frowned when he realized that he had gotten up. He glanced at Dean then back at the fridge. Was it too much of his brother to ask? He did do a lot for him after all. The least he could do was give him a coke.

He grabbed a can from the fridge and handed it to his surprised brother, giving him a soft smile. "Sorry bro. You're right. Here."

For a moment there was only shocked silence as Dean took the can. All eyes were on Sam, who didn't seem to realize what he'd done was strange at all.

Dean gave him a quizzical look. "Did that really just happen or have I died and gone to heaven?"

Sam quirked his head to the side and gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

Dean scoffed. "You gave me a soda…and said _I_ was _right_."

"Well…you were.", Sam said quickly, eyes growing wide. Now he realized how strange it was. What was wrong with him?

Dean backed his chair up. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with _my_ dorky little brother?"

Sam growled. "I'm not dorky!"

A flash of violet and Sam's aura flared up. "Dude, You read all the time, love school, and have little to no interest in girls. **You are totally dorky**."

Again, a sharp pain passing through both Sam and Caleb's minds. Both psychics eyes went to Dean. Was he causing it?

"Now Dean that's enou-", John began.

"You have a good point.", Sam said, slapping a hand over his mouth, shocked by what he'd just said.

All eyes once again on Sam, who was holding a firm hand over his mouth and staring wide eyed at his brother. Caleb moved to Dean and shook his shoulder.

"Whatever you did…do it again.", He said quickly, bracing himself for the flash of pain he was sure would come.

Dean frowned. "What makes you think _I_ did it?"

"Just do it again!", The older teen groaned, rolling his eyes.

Huffing, Dean shot him a glare then sighed. "Fine! You're an ass."

"It didn't work. Try again.", Caleb said ignoring the insult.

Standing up Dean groaned. "Maybe **it's not me**."

A flash of violet and Caleb's aura flared up. Sam blinked, the pain passing through his scull. Had Dean's voice just changed?

"Maybe you're right.", Caleb said, letting out sigh.

John frowned and moved in front of his eldest. "Now I know you did it. Question is, what is it?"

"Well…I think his voice just changed, if that helps, and it seems to effect our actions.", Sam said, brow crinkling in thought. "Mind control maybe?"

Dean laughed. "You think I'm Jedi mind trickin' you? Like, _these are not the droids you're looking for mind control_?"

John shook his head. "Dean that's-"

Sam nodded, giving a nervous grin. "Actually…yeah. I mean think about it. You just made us do what you wanted by telling us to. You totally Jedi'd us."

Just as John was about to object, Jim spoke up. "He's right. Mind control does make sense."

A few minutes of utter silence and contemplation as everyone in the room realized exactly what that meant. _Dean_ had mind control. He who played pranks and caused trouble had _mind control_.

A heavy sigh from Bobby broke the silence. "Ah hell. We're doomed."

"What? Why?", Jim asked, giving him that innocent kindly preacher look that he so often had.

"_Dean_ has mind control.", Bobby said frowning and gesturing to the sarcastic teen who was grinning manically.

A seconds silence before Jim's eyes widened in realization. "I see your point."

"At least he doesn't have the hang of it.", Caleb said quickly.

Dean flashed a smirk. "For now."

* * *

Caleb sauntered into the living room where Dean, Sam, and John had holed up to research. Well, Sam and John were researching, but Dean appeared to be talking to himself.

"What the hell are you doing Duece?"

Dean looked up quickly. "Practicing."

"You really think you'll get it in a few hours? You only got it this morning. It'll probably take you a few days _at least_."

Sam glanced up nodding. "That's what I said, but he won't listen."

John sighed. "I'm stayin outta this."

Sam shrugged at his father. "That's probably best."

Dean gave them both glares. "You wanna bet I can't learn it in a few hours?"

"Sure thing. Twenty bucks.", Caleb said pulling a twenty out.

Sam shook his head. "No money."

'Suit yourself runt. Sure fire way to get cash here.", He said to Sam, before turning to Dean and flashing a smug smirk.

"Hey dad, don't you wanna **get me a beer**?", Dean called, grinning, his eyes flashing violet, giving Sam and Caleb a headache.

John stood up, aura flaring, moved his research and nodded. "Sure thing sport."

Caleb gave Dean a wide eyed glance as the younger teen stood up and sauntered over to him, taking the money from his hand. "That's mine."

* * *

**Hehe. Finally a chapter where dean doesn't faint. lol. Reviews pwease!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Mind control/ telepathic control: "Hello"**

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

* * *

Morning on the fourth day found them all crammed in Jim's kitchen in their usual manner, as the preacher prepared breakfast for them. Sam was getting orange juice, Caleb reading online, Bobby and John talking about what to focus on for the day, and Dean smirking deviously.

"Hey Sammy, could you **Get me some juice**?"

His brother nodded, and handed him a glass of orange juice. "Here ya go."

A smug grin as his eyes returned to their now considered normal violet. "Thanks."

"Dean did you just…?", John asked, a frown on his face.

A quick shake of his head. "No…**Sam's just being nice** , eh Sammy?" A quick flash of violet hidden by Deans sunglasses which he was forced to wear just in case they had to go out and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Dad. Relax."

John shook his head. "Enough Dean. No more mind controlling your brother. Apologize, now."

"Fine. Sorry Sam. You** forgive me **don'tcha?"

Sam nodded, aura flaring up. "sure Dean."

John glared at his eldest. "Dean!"

The teen grinned inoccently. "What?"

John was about to reply when Jim intterupted.

"Food's ready.", Jim said turning from the stove, a large plate of pancakes in his hand.

Somehow they had managed to get back into the normal routine, or as normal as their routine could get, what with the fact that earlier that morning had found Dean collapsed on the floor once again spouting Latin. They'd yet to discover what new 'ability' he'd gained, but they were sure they'd find out by the end of the day, with their luck.

John had become more worried since there were only three days left before his son died and they had yet to find an answer. Jim had told everyone to try and seem happy so as not to upset Dean and they'd been doing well, but deep down, under the normalcy and façade of happiness, everyone, especially Dean, could feel the fear and pressure.

Time was running out.

* * *

The day passed in a haze. Hours flying by, until it was dark out and they still had nothing to show for it. They had no idea how to save Dean _or_ what his new ability was. They'd examined the stone, books, and looked all over the internet for things relating to the stone. They'd begun searching for _anything_ that would help, even if it didn't have any connection to the stone whatsoever.

The room was littered with books, papers, and plates. The silence was all encompassing, matching their gloomy mood. Then, in the blink of an eye, the silence was broken.

"I found something!", Bobby cried, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. As they all gathered around he flipped the laptop around, giving them a clear view of the web page.

Immediately John's face fell. "A spell…? Bobby…"

Sam gave his father a pleading look. "It may be our only chance."

"I'm not casting a spell on my son.", John growled, glaring down at his friend. "That shit never goes well."

Jim sighed softly, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "It may be out only hope."

"All it does is purge his body of foreign energy. It's our best option.", Bobby said softly.

All eyes were on John, waiting for his decision. His shoulder's slumped as he looked around at their faces, his eyes stopping on his eldest son whose eyes were pleading with him to say yes. How could he say no? If he could save his son it was worth the chance. Right?

"I-Okay. What do we need to do?", He said with a sigh, running a hand over his face.

Bobby grinned. "I'll call Josh, you go get the herbs we need."

John nodded taking down a list of the herbs, turning to Dean once finished. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, I get the need for coming here. I mean, we need the herbs. What I don't get is why I had to come.", Dean said quickly, adjusting his sunglasses. "I mean don't ya think people might find it weird that I'm wearing sunglasses at night and buying herbs? It seems a bit suspicious right?" He pulled his sunglasses down as he said it, then went back to giving his father one of those patented Winchester looks that clearly said 'What the hell dad?'.

With a heavy sigh, John stopped the cart to look at his son. "Look Dean. It's been four days since this started and all we've found is this spell…we're running out of time. I just thought you might like to get out of the house. Take a break from it all."

Dean felt his insides freeze up when he realized what his father was _really_ saying. "You don't think it'll work. You don't think the spell's gonna work. _You think I'm gonna die_, so you took me out for my last taste of life. That's why you let me pick where to eat and let me have pie afterwards!"

His father's silence and downcast eyes were enough to let him know he was right. Terror began to fill him as the idea cemented itself in his mind. _His father_, the one who never lost hope and was too stubborn to give up was doing just that, losing hope-_and giving up? _He felt tears sting his eyes and he instinctually held them back. He was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester didn't cry.

"Dean I-"

He shook his head, tears threatening to spill. "I need to be alone…I'm gonna go wait by the car…"

"Dean it's too Danger-"

Turning away from his father before the man could continue he raced out of the grocery shop-and straight into an incredibly beautiful woman in a leather jacket. The impact sent Dean sprawling to the ground, his glasses flying off and skittering across the concrete. He frowned, blinking up at her. What the hell was a woman like her doing out alone at night?

"My, what pretty eyes you have.", She practically purred, reaching down and softly grabbing hold of his chin.

Dean glanced up at her, eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. She had no aura. Instead there was a weird black outline, like an extra shadow. "_christo_."

Her reaction was immediate , her eyes flashing an inky black as she let out a small snarl.

She shoved him against the wall, hand firmly clasped around his throat, cutting off his air. She was talking, but he couldn't hear, couldn't breathe. His lungs were starting to burn. He wanted her to let go. Needed her to let go!

"You think you can take me kid? Bet you're a hunter's kid. Wanna prove yourself and hunt big bad demons like m-"

With a sharp jerking motion the aura of a nearby dog whipped off the animal and slammed into the demon, flinging her away from him and into a nearby bench. As she got up, eyes wide and full of glee Dean could do little more than gasp heavily, greedily sucking in air.

"_What was that? _You might be useful after all kid. With a power like that…", She said, clutching her stomach and eyeing him with enthusiasm. Her eyes narrowed and she flung a hand out, slamming him against the wall. "Well, you're a hunter's kid so I'm sure you get the picture."

With those words said, she lifted him higher on the wall. "So…what are you? Obviously not human if you can do that." At his stubborn silence she pouted, eyeing him flirtatiously. "C'mon…you can tell me."

He gasped as once again his air was cut off, this time by her telekinesis. "I'm….hu…man…"

"_Liar!_", She snarled, slamming him into the wall harder and making him wonder why no one heard the noise. Were the walls that thick? "Don't lie to me you little shit. No _human_ can do what you just did. So _what_…_the_ …_fuck_…_are_…_you?_"

"Hum…an…"

With an annoyed growl she slammed him to the ground, his head cracking at the impact. "You lying little…", she seemed to stop, take a deep breath, then force herself to smile again. "_Fine_. If that's how you want to play. I'll just take you home with me. My _friends_'ll make sure you talk."

As she reached down and picked him up, barely effected by his weight, his vision blackened and he fell into a state of unconsciousness, blood dripping onto the concrete from a wound on his head.

* * *

John quickly paid for the herbs and rushed out of the small grocery store to find his son. As he rushed out into the cold night, he frowned. Dean was nowhere in sight and the impala was empty.

"Dean? Dea-", His eyes found the sunglasses and he felt all the air leave his lungs. Were it not for his hunter instincts he might have missed the slight smell of sulfur, the dent in the nearby bench, or the dark red blood making a trail towards an empty parking space. He pulled out his phone, eyes full of anger and dialed Bobby's number.

"Bobby. Dean's been kidnapped."

* * *

**EEEEEEEKKKKKK! I hurt dean! I feel so bad! Unclean! Forgive me Dean! Anyways….please read and review. I post new chapters quicker if you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Mind control/ telepathic control: "Hello"**

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

* * *

The moment Dean had met the demon Caleb knew something was wrong. He could feel the younger teens panic, and, as the demon cut of his air and threw him against the wall, his pain. He'd barely been able to rush downstairs and into the kitchen where Bobby was on the phone with John, before blurting out that the teen was in trouble.

Bobby had told him he already knew and that John was on his way back so they could find him. Several minutes later John showed up, ready to kill, and it took several minutes to calm him down and reassure Sam that they would find his brother.

By the time Josh, who Bobby had called earlier to help with the spell, arrived it was well past 9 a.m. and tension was thick in the air. John and Bobby were taking turns using the laptop, while Sam and Caleb exhausted themselves trying to psychicly trace him. The moment Dean woke up both psychics knew and they doubled their effort, upset by how panicked he was.

"I got something.", John said, glancing down at the laptop. "An old slaughter house outside of town. It's been abandoned for several years."

Caleb stood up and grabbed his knife from the nearby table. "Let's go."

* * *

He was cold. Really really cold. He groaned leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling, confused by the sharp metal hooks hanging from the ceiling by rusted metal chains.

"'Bout time you woke up."

He blinked dazedly as he looked down, eyes settling on the same demon from earlier, her lips forming a threatening smile. With out waiting for him to speak or show any indication that he heard her she made her way to the chair he was tied too and leaned down to eye level.

"So, let's just start again. I think I made a bad first impression. My name's May and you are?"

He glared up at her and spat at her face, hitting her on the cheek. "None of your damn business…"

Wiping the spit away with the back of her hand she snarled, slapping him then moving to the door and opening it. When she moved back to him she was followed by a very aggressive looking man who was eyeing him with disgust, his eyes an inky demonic black.

"Well, I tried. I guess it's your turn Duke.", she cooed, letting the imposing man stand in front of him. "Try not to kill him…_yet_."

She left them alone, the other man nodding at Duke then following. Dean felt fear pool in his stomach. He braced himself for what was likely to _really really _hurt. Scared or not, he was a Winchester and Winchesters never gave in. Besides, he had a plan…sort of.

Duke pulled a long slender knife from a sheath on his hip and Dean gulped. God he hoped this plan worked.

"So kid…what exactly are you? Huh? May says you're something' else."

'_Freaky powers don't fail me now.'_, He thought giving Duke a sarcastic grin as his eyes flashed violet. "**Go to hell**."

* * *

John kicked in the door, shotgun at the ready. A beautiful blonde woman and a large man charged at them, eyes turning an inky black, followed by two others. They were in the right place.

"John! The freezer!", Bobby said, aiming at the man and firing, the force throwing the man back.

John raced towards the freezer while Bobby, Caleb, and Sam fanned out, shooting at the oncoming demons.

* * *

For a second the demon choked, it's weird shadow flickering as black smoke poured from its mouth. Dean felt his hope surge as the smoke continued to pour out-then plummet- as it was pulled back into the host body, leaving one very angry demon and Dean shaking, the effort far greater than when he had done it to Sam. He could hear gunshots in the back ground and felt another surge of hope.

"Fucker!", Duke cried, pulling the knife up to the teen's chest and jerking down. "I don't care what May says, you die."

Dean winced, looking into the demons rage filled eyes as they shifted to a nasty black, his hope fading. He contemplated trying again. It had worked hadn't it? He just needed to try harder. He concentrated on the black shadow around Duke, while the demon cut him again and again, blood staining his shirt.

"Now, before we get to the good stuff, you're gonna tell me what you are.", Duke growled leaning closer to him.

Dean focused and with an enormous amount of effort spoke, eyes flashing a vivid glowing violet. "**GO. TO. HELL**!"

The effect was almost instant this time, the shadow around it flickering and vanishing as the black smoke tore from its body, eliciting a horrifying scream. At first Dean was overjoyed, but his joy was cut short when he realized he was still tied up and his nose was bleeding.

He tried to struggle out of the ropes holding him, but found his body going numb. He struggled harder, fear and the numbness masking the pain and the rope cut into his wrists. If he was about to pass out then it had to be morning. The fifth day.

* * *

John Slammed open the door and felt a mixture of relief and concern. Dean was tied to a chair in the center of the room, alive and once again in the strange violet eyed trance that signified one more lost day. Blood stained his shirt and a small stream was dripping from his nose.

"Dean!", John cried, stepping over the fallen body on the floor to get to his son, who was shaking slightly as he continuously chanted the words that had come to haunt them.

Pulling out his trusted hunting knife he cut the ropes holding the teen to the chair, supporting him as he sagged. In one fluid motion he then scooped the teen up and carried him from the room.

Seeing his father and brother Sam had jolted up. "Dean!"

"Oh man.", Caleb said softly, glancing up from the bodies that had been demons to see Dean, who had stopped chanting and fallen unconscious.

Bobby looked down at the teen, then back at John, sharing a sympathetic look. "Let's get 'im in the truck.

The drive back passed in utter silence, each person absorbed in their own thoughts. Now that his son was safe John couldn't help but wonder how Dean had killed that demon while still tied up. Deep down he knew the answer, but for some reason it scared him. Dean had used his new powers. He felt like they were a danger because he couldn't understand them, like Sam's powers. Dangerous and unknown. Something he couldn't protect them from.

"John. We're here.", Caleb said softly, touching his shoulder.

John simply nodded, got out and, with help from Bobby, got Dean into the house. They laid the teen out on the couch and, with Jim's help, bandaged his chest and wrists.

"He'll be okay.", Jim said softly, in an effort to reassure John and Sam, who had become strangely silent since finding him.

John glanced up at him and nodded. "Yeah. I know." A brief pause. "Josh ready to do the spell?"

"Sure am.", Josh said, walking into the room and giving John a slight grin. "Soon as he wakes up we can do it."

As soon as those words left his mouth the teen on the couch began to stir, moaning in discomfort. His eyes blinked open and he sat up, glancing around.

"D-Dad…? Sammy…? Oh thank god.", he said, plopping back onto the sofa. "May I just say…worst shopping experience _ever_."

* * *

**Yays! Dean is safe…and still really cocky! Woot! So…? What do you guys think? Cool or what?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural…no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Summary-After dean cuts his finger on a strange stone he found in Pastor Jim's yard he begins to exhibit strange abilities akin to those of psychics. Teenchesters. Dean's 14. Sam's 10. Sam already has his powers.**

_**Dreams, visions, and thoughts: **__'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Mind control/ telepathic control: "Hello"**

* * *

_**Chapter seven**_

* * *

Pastor Jim's house was a flurry of movement and preparation as they prepared the spell that, hopefully, would save Dean's life. Said teen had been forced to take some space after accidentally stealing some of Bobby's aura to heal himself.

That had been quite a shocker. His skin knitting itself back together. They'd quickly discovered that he couldn't control how much he took or when took it so they'd made a no contact policy, at least until the spell was done.

The bustling calmed down as they set up the circle required for the spell to work, Sam drawing the finishing touches.

"We're all set.", Bobby said quickly, nodding to John. "Get Dean and we'll be ready to go."

* * *

"Ready kiddo?", Josh asked, eyeing the teen who now lay in the center of the circle, arms and legs held to the floor with rope.

Dean gave a nervous grin. "As I'll ever be."

With those words said Josh helped Dean to drink the potion and began the chant, Bobby, Caleb, Jim, and Sam following along, their voices melding together while John stayed close to his son. For several minutes it seemed to have no effect, but soon Dean could feel a sharp pain in his core, spreading through his veins like ice.

If it weren't for the fact that he was paralyzed by the pain he probably would have screamed, however, since he couldn't, he settled with crying out in his mind. Eyes widened as his veins glowed violet through his skin, his eyes matching as tears of pain leaked down his cheeks.

"Hold on Ace!", John cried, eyes full of worry.

The glow intensified, filling the room and effectively blinding them. A voice, Dean's voice, cried out, but even though it was his voice it wasn't Dean speaking. The violet energy tore from his body much like the smoke being purged from a demon's host.

"_haud! haud! haud! Vos can't planto mihi vado tergum! EGO won't vado tergum! Haud! haud! *__1"_

Minutes passed in the strange state of light and sound before the glow vanished and all was silent, the spell done.

"It's nondum vicis!_*__2__", _Dean cried as the last bit of violet left his body, leaving him pale and sickly in appearance.

When he didn't move they began to worry. Had the spell gone wrong? What had they done? What if he was hurt?

"Dean…?", John said softly moving to his son who'd gone frighteningly still, eyes half lidded.

No response.

"Dean…! Open your eyes.", John pleaded, sloppily checking for a pulse. Body going numb when he found none. "No…" Before anyone had a chance to react he shot up, punched Bobby and growled. "You said it was just supposed to purge the energy! Now he's…"

Sam felt for his brothers psychic signature and let out a sob. "_Dead_…"

All eyes went to the body on the floor, a collective feeling of loss setting in. Dean was _dead. _They had failed.

* * *

_He opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness surrounding him. Where was he? This wasn't Jim's house…and he sure as hell wasn't tied to the floor. He was in a calm field of long grass, the wind blowing through his hair._

"_You have a great choice to make."_

_He turned sharply, surprised by the voice, only to see a beautiful woman with the most stunning violet eyes._

_She smiled. "You're here early."_

"_Who are you?"_

_She nodded. "I am the spirit of the Gel'ziabar Stone. I know you have many questions, but now is not the time. Though you are here before the seventh day you must still choose. You have a choice to make Dean.", She moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "A very important choice."_

"_Where am I?"_

_She smiled again. "Heaven."_

"_Heaven?", He said incredulously._

_She nodded. "Yes. Heaven. We could speak of it more, but you have a choice to make."_

_He stared at her hand for a moment, basking in the comfort, before looking into her eyes and sighing. "So what's the hell's the choice?"_

"_You must choose. To brave the harsh world outside, for your family, or stay here in peace forever." She gestured around and the field became his house in Lawrence, his mother at the table, smiling at him. _

_Mary moved to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Dean."_

_He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he hugged her back. "Mom. I-Is it really you?"_

_She nodded. "Yes baby. It's me."_

"_You can't have both. If you chose to go you may never return here. When you die again your soul will vanish…and you will cease to exist.", The spirit of the stone said quickly interrupting them._

_The world shifted back to the field only this time Mary was with them. _

_He frowned. "What do you mean 'cease to exist'?"_

_She plucked a blade of grass and held it out for him to see. "Your soul will be gone. Forever." The grass blade turned to dust, vanishing on the wind. "You will bear the burden of the sight like many before you, protecting the balance, and when your time comes you will vanish."_

_He looked at his mother, her eyes on him. "What do I do?"_

_She held him close. "Listen to your heart."_

_He closed his eyes and thought hard. He could stay there with his mom couldn't he? Yeah. She loved him and-_

"_P-Please…come back Dean."_

_He frowned. Sammy? Sammy! Sam needed him. He couldn't stay. Who would protect Sam. He felt guilt rise up. How could he have almost chosen to stay when his brother needed him?_

"_I want to go back.", he said firmly, fists clenched._

_The Woman smiled. "Brave choice."_

_She put a hand to his chest and he felt the world fade, his last glimpse of his mother's face._

* * *

Sam was crying into his fathers chest, unable to look at his brother's body. Not a soul could believe it. He was _gone_. It was unreal. It was _wrong_. He was so full of life that it wasn't right for him to be gone. To be dead.

Sam turned to see his brother and sobbed. "P-Please…come back Dean."

Violet eyes shot open and Dean sat up, gasping. Glancing around the room he was met with several shocked stares from tear filled faces, but Sam was the only one he really saw.

"Deuce?", Caleb said shakily, warily eyeing him.

His gaze shifted to Caleb and he nodded. "Yeah. Who'd you think it was?"

Bobby shook his head. "You were dead boy."

"I was-", before he could finish he got an armful of Sammy, who threw his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He hesitated for a brief moment before hugging back. "It's okay Sammy."

As soon as the words were out he was bombarded with hugs from John, Jim, Bobby, and Even Josh and Caleb, the two older teens not even trying to hide their tears.

"You're alive! The spell worked.", Sam said happily.

Dean gave a sheepish grin. "About that…I-I still have the sight…" He glanced at them, taking in their aura's and, when their faces fell, quickly reassured them. ",But I'm not gonna die."

A moment of silence then. "Welcome to the freak club for good then."

He glanced at Caleb and smirked. "Do I get a club Jacket?"

**The End…for now.**

* * *

**Please review! I need to know who wants a sequel. Please review and tell me if you do.**

*******1****-No! No! No! You can't make me go back! I won't go back! No! No!**

*******2****- It's not yet time!**


End file.
